Get on your knees
by Gato Jazz
Summary: This is a tribute to Exile. Two lost scenes based on WTFdoUwantNOW's story. For the ones who think the author didn't gave Daryl and Andrea the time they needed to get to know each other. Well, the characters manage to spend some time together, anyways. "YOU MUST WRITE THE GREENHOUSE SCENE!" she says and I obey, of course.
1. Andrea's dream

Yes, I wrote this listening to The Doors. No, I'm not crazy. Not completely, at least.

No, nothing Walking Dead belongs to me, BUT, I'm proud to say the background belongs to WTFdoUwantNOW. I know she is the kind of girl that hears _Light my fire_ while riding her _Daryl_.

Both scenes are situated after Daryl's departure and it's humor. Well, at least that's the intention.

* * *

**Tribute to Exile**

Andrea loves listening to good music.

She couldn't figure why nobody lent attention to those shy and little brown paperboard boxes that were lying in the corner of the garage. It had to be destiny working. Maybe nobody but her would appreciate that kind of music paradise. It had to be destiny. She almost jumped of emotion when she found those Doors records.

But that's something a crazy fangirl would do. That's something a loud adolescent would do. And she wasn't like that anymore. She sat on the floor and started to inspect the magical box. The Doors, Strange Days, Morrison Hotel, Live in Boston, Other voices… There weren't all of them, but it was something, so, **she didn't care**. She took her old mp3 player from the bottom of her backpack and smiled a small smile. Maybe she could take out from there those albums that were missing in the box. She hid it in her pocket and walked silently to the war room. She needed one of the computers.

She found Glenn in the stairs.

"Where is everyone?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

Andrea frowned and grabbed the box with more strenght.

"**Can you keep a secret?**" she asked in return, smiling to the boy with her eyes.

"Andrea? Are you okay?" Glenn brought one eyebrow up and smiled with shyness.

"Come to my **bedroom**" she said opening the door. Then, she indicated Glenn to enter. Carol moved a little in her sleep. "Don't scream please, you'll wake her up" warned pointing towards the bed with her hand. She sighed and rested the box in the floor. "Are you ready?" she whispered when Glenn finished sitting on the floor, in front of the box.

"I… guess" he answered with a little bit of fear in his voice.

Andrea's smile grew wide at the sight of that.

"Look what I found in the** lost **objects box" she announced. Glenn actually jumped of emotion like a fangirl. "Relax, harajuku girl" Andrea said and smiled with some sort of pride while Glenn was admiring her treasure. "Do you think we can make a compiled with that and this?" she asked taking out her mp3 from her pocket.

"Yes…We can do that" Glenn said self-assured. "Don't misunderstand me, **silence is golden**, but this is just…"

"Yes, I know. Let's go to the war room before the rest of the crowd wakes up"

That night she fell asleep with Jim Morrison's voice as a lullaby.

She woke up and stretched her body slowly. He was sleeping next to her. He was giving her the view of his nude back while embracing a pillow on the other side of the bed. She sighed and looked down. She was completely naked and with none clue of what had happened.

There she was, she had slept with him, finally, and she couldn't remember a thing.

Was she drunk? She knew he wouldn't agree to sleep with her is she was drunk. So? Was she high? Damn, Daryl would know if she was intoxicated in any form. Anything, to use as an excuse not to run his fingers through her skin. Her _naked _skin.

She decided there wasn't time for lame courtesies.

"Wake up, rednecky. We have to discuss something" she said while memorizing the splendor of his nudity.

"Don't bother me, Blondie. I already gave you what you wanted. Last night" he growled.

Andrea repressed a frustration scream.

So, last hour news, everyone. She had magnificent and grandeur hot sex with Daryl Dixon and now she can't remember a thing.

Extra, extra! Sex with a Dixon blow your mind to the point you lost your memory! More details inside.

Details inside, yes, how proper does that sound?

"Daryl…" she began, but couldn't finish.

"Shuddup! What? You want more?"

Andrea blinked a few times in disbelief.

"Yes, please" she managed to say.

"Fine. Let's do it in the woods. Bring that briefcase of yours. The one with the toys in it. I'm moody"

Andrea felt her nerves tremble. One night and he already knew all her weapons? All her hidden tricks? That wasn't how things worked.

But she was in the dance club, and now she had to start dancing.

She looked at the disorder in her room. Carol wasn't there anymore and she was the attendant that was apparently taking care of her.

And Daryl? He came back? That fast? All was senseless.

She cringed when Daryl slapped her ass cheek.

"C'mon. I don't have all day. I have holes to dig. Don't you know nothing?" He was completely dressed and was looking at her. Angrily. She didn't mind covering. "Don't dress. I don't have time to be taking out your clothes all sweet and emotional" He smiled. With lust, fury, hunger and all. "Come here little charming princess, we have job to do" He said and walked to the bedroom door.

"Wait" Andrea said in a whisper and took her mp3 player. She thought she had slept with the headphones in her ears. She was pretty sure of that. "I'm ready"

"Walk with me to the greenhouse" he invited. Andrea followed him. The other members of the group looked at her with disgust as they passed by the house. Lori was shocked and covered Carl's eyes with desperation. Rick did his Yao Ming face and Dale was delighted.

Andrea held her briefcase to her body, tighter. She felt naked. Oh, wait. She was. And probably all the people alive in the world were looking at her. That had to be awkward.

They walked through the garden and Daryl stepped aside for her to enter the greenhouse first. All was decorated like in her nastiest dreams. Damn, it was the private dungeon of her dreams. Slytherin would be proud.

She stayed on her feet in the centre of the greenhouse and looked at the sky for a second. It was green, orange, purple and pink. All the colors of the rainbow were represented. It was beautiful.

She shuddered when his hands went through her body. It felt kind of clumsy, but it felt right at the same time.

Daryl sighed with weariness and used his strength to turn her around and face him.

Andrea started to pronounce his name but it got lost into Daryl's mouth. His lips were covering her in a high class labored kiss. He was like struggling but it was sexy in a kinky way.

Well, not. It was a mess. Andrea needed to take control of the situation and she needed to do that urgently. She grabbed him by the ass and when he tried to jump back, away from her grip, she took advantage and attacked his mouth harshly. She tasted the taste of his mouth for a few minutes and then she let him explore her a little. There were hands and saliva everywhere, urge and lust everywhere. They separated only when Daryl was ready for more.

"That was nice, Blondie. But you know I like things happening my way" he said looking at her in the eyes. "Now, get on your knees. You have hard work to do."


	2. Daryl's dream

**Tribute to Exile, II**

He was exhausted. All the killing, the none goodbyes and the search were extremely punishing. He sighed and parked the truck at one side of the road. He was feeling strange and loose. Maybe dizzy. Hershel would be proud. He went to the back seat and let Imaginary Merle sleeping in the passenger seat. He was so cute when he was silent, he said to himself.

A wave of pain ranged trough his body while he lay down.

He missed his bed so much. Probably Maggie was going to proclaim that territory as hers. He missed her, too. One of her hands would have been really useful in the past days.

He sighed and accommodated his body in a tolerable position. When he opened his eyes again all he could see was something that looked like the night sky across the greenhouse broken roof.

"Where am I?" he asked in confusion. He tried to move but he was tightened in the wrists. "Where the fuck am I? he asked again. A distant voice answered.

"You are where you need to be, little bitch"

Little bitch? What was that all about? He spat on the floor and tried to liberate, but it was pointless.

"This is a clusterfuck" he sighed.

Suddenly something hit him in the shoulder.

"What's that language? Uhm, no, no, no. That's bad, little bitch. You have to be polite when a lady is around, you know?".

There she was. Angelface. All covered in lace and leather.

"I'm sorry…" he began.

"I'm sorry, Mistress Andrea" she completed.

"I'm… I'm sorry mistress Andrea"

Daryl slowly incorporated his body, steeping his weight on his elbows and looked at Mistress Andrea from head to toe.

She looked her best that way.

"How did this happened?" he asked trying to remember where he was and how.

"I'm the one who does the questions, but I'll let his one pass. Don't get use to this, anyways" she warned and adjusted his handcuffs. "You were repentant. You missed me. You needed me" she whispered stroking him with feathers. Daryl suppressed his incisive laughter. "You had to come back, you know, to make _me_ come"

Daryl heard her answer with attention and felt his heart stopped when Andrea took him from the waist and made him stand up. She was strong, in more ways than he could imagine.

She pushed him against the wall and ripped what was left of his clothes.

"Hey! That was expensive" he screamed nervously.

"That's not true" Andrea shouted angrily. Then she softened her voice. "Now, you'll better shut your mouth, little pet of mine. Little tiny cat. And let me cuddle you" she said touching the side of his face with her index finger.

She moved away for a second before lash out against his body again. Daryl felt the cold of the leather in his skin and shiver in fright and sweat. Andrea held him from the arms and squeezed him even more against the wall. He was receiving the cold from her clothes and the stone wall and the heat that came from her body, especially from the non-covered areas. He wondered why he didn't move or act against her will.

"Don't think, you little pussycat. Unless I demand it" she declared and attached him to the wall.

"What are you doing, Andrea?" he asked with a trembling voice.

Was all this a nightmare? It had to be. But why did he like it?

"Do you remember that book you started reading when Shane almost killed you?" she asked while giving him small kisses around his nipples.

"Yes, Mistress Andrea"

"Do you remember the fantasies you had after reading it?" she asked, going down through the line of hair in his stomach.

"I didn't-"

"Shhh" she whispered. "Lie to me. I don't care" Daryl let a small moan escaped from his lips. "Oh, you, little pussycat. You want me to pet you?"

Daryl found himself nodding.

Andrea separated roughly from him and started taking off her costume under his attentive gaze.

"Why?" he asked a little disappointed.

"Well… I work better when I'm naked" she confessed.

Daryl nodded in agreement and kept with his eyes on her for the rest of the show.

When she was in all her naked glory, she sat on the ground and covered herself with her legs. Daryl felt something weird in his chest. Something that felt like… rage. That thing you feel when you have something and someone take that away from you.

"What are you doing, Blondie? I mean… Mistress Andrea" he asked.

"I'm making a game plan, tiger" she said and got up. Then she took a small vibrator and started to walk towards him. Daryl's eyes grew open and he tried to get away, rapidly. "Relax" Andrea encouraged. "I'm not going to hurt you, and if I do that, I'll make sure both enjoy it" she said in his ear and his muscles tensed up. During the next minutes, she used it to massage his entire body. "You see? You don't have to be afraid" Then she alternate the small apparatus with her own tongue. When he was about to come, she stopped completely. Daryl looked at her with suspicion in his blue eyes. "Here, my wishes come true. Not yours" she explained.

Daryl sighed while Andrea released his hands. He took that free time to rub his wrists and recover, but almost screamed when she kneeled down to grab a strong and scary whip.

Their eyes encountered and a big chill went through his spine. Andrea incorporated and gave him a comprehensive look. He felt safer, in a twisted way.

"Well, spank me and call me Martha" she said smiling and waving the gigantic whip in her hands. "Come here tiger, and bring the thunder" she shouted and hit the floor.

"I thought it was _Hit me and call me, Martha_" Daryl said and Andrea gave him a strange look.

"It is, indeed. And your wishes are my demand. Now, get on your knees"

* * *

That's all. Now let's curled up in our beds and wait for the sequel.


End file.
